


Starlight as We Steep

by anothersouladrift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because there doesn't seem to be one yet and what self respecting ship doesn't have a high school au, Body insecurity, F/M, High School AU, Hot Chocolate, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had always been a bit of an oddity. Homeschooled until eighth grade, then thrust into the public school system, where to her parents' surprise, she had thrived. They were even more surprised when she told them at the end of the school year that public school was “fun, but a waste of time” and she requested an alternative for the following year. Two years of online high school later, and Darcy was ready for another change. Her parents had found a program through the local high school, which allowed teens to attend the community college and get college credits, instead of taking classes at the high school. It was called “Running Start,” and despite the terrible name, Darcy was determined to try to make the most of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy had always been a bit of an oddity. Homeschooled until eighth grade, then thrust into the public school system, where to her parents' surprise, she had thrived. They were even more surprised when she told them at the end of the school year that public school was “fun, but a waste of time” and she requested an alternative for the following year. Two years of online high school later, and Darcy was ready for another change. Her parents had found a program through the local high school, which allowed teens to attend the community college and get college credits, instead of taking classes at the high school. It was called “Running Start,” and despite the terrible name, Darcy was determined to try to make the most of the opportunity.

Darcy didn’t know anyone else doing the Running Start program. For some reason all the friends she had made in eighth grade wanted to have a normal high school experience, which meant that when Darcy walked into the college on her first day, she didn’t know anyone else.  She was resolute that this lack of predetermined friends not impact her decision, but upon walking into her first class (U.S. History) only to be greeted by a room of unknown faces, her confidence fluttered. Darcy ducked her head, readjusted her backpack and headed for the back of the room. Darcy normally sat in the back of the room. She often had snarky comments that she couldn’t keep to herself, and she had found that most teachers did not appreciate her sense of humor.

Darcy gazed around the room and noticed something. Everyone in her history class was… old. Like almost-as-old-as-her-parents-old. With the exception of two other Running Start students; two teenaged girls who appeared to be best friends and part time models if their clothes and make up were any indication, who judged Darcy’s t-shirt and jeans combo, by the sound of the sniggers and muffled laughter coming from their corner. Darcy had sighed as she listened to one of the older students ask a question that was clearly answered in the syllabus. Seriously, did no one read? Darcy finished reading through the syllabus and let her mind drift for the rest of the hour as the teacher went over course expectations. Maybe this wasn’t a challenging, fun, new opportunity. Maybe it was just going to be a challenge, Darcy thought as she stuffed her binder into her backpack at the end of class. Darcy shouldered her bag and headed out of the class, skirting around the group of students clustered around the professor. How did any of them still have questions? They had pestered the instructor with so many that he had not even had time to go over their first assignment! Darcy hoped the rest of the semester would not go the same way.

Darcy checked the time on her phone and saw that she had some time to kill before her next class. She stopped and looked at a map pinned to the wall; locating the student lounge she quickly made her way to it. The student lounge was one large room, filled with a few tables and chairs, a couple of couches and more comfortable chairs surrounding a coffee table, and a few vending machines. There were several small study rooms off of one wall, but the doors were all closed. Darcy made her way to a vending machine and took stock of its contents. Fairly standard, except for Pop tarts. Interesting. Darcy popped some change into the machine and punched the button to dispense the sweet pastry… only for it to get stuck in the machine. Darcy sighed and put more money in the machine. She hoped it wasn’t really broken. She pushed the button again, and was rewarded when the machine spat out not one, but two packages. Success! Darcy snagged both and headed over to the circle of more comfortable furniture. She plopped her backpack down and set the two pop tart packages down on the coffee table. She sat down in one of the cushier looking chairs, and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. As it booted up, she opened one of the packages and broke off a corner before popping it into her mouth. She gazed around the room as she chewed. There were a few people over at the tables, studying in groups, as well as a couple sharing some kind of sandwich in between kissing each other. With tongue. Ew. They were supposed to be in college, couldn’t people act a bit more mature? Darcy turned to her laptop and began to read through her email.

A while later and Darcy was startled from her reading by her phone vibrating. Was that the time? Darcy jumped up and quickly threw all her things into her backpack before scrambling towards the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle, the door swung open and Darcy jumped back to avoid being knocked over. Unfortunately for her, the door opener had his head buried in a book, and didn’t see her. He walked right into Darcy, knocking her flat onto her back. Running into her body at full speed appeared to be what it took to pull the guy from his book.

“Shit! I am sorry, so sorry! I didn’t even see you.. I was reading and I….” That was all Darcy heard as she quickly stood and moved past the dark haired man. She mumbled something about ‘it’s fine, it’s fine,’ and ‘I’m alright’ and almost ran out the door. There was no way she was going to be late for class on her first day.

After her astronomy class Darcy was feeling a bit better. She had finally sucked it up and talked to someone. That someone turned out to be Jane Foster, senior, genius, and future astrophysicist. Jane was going to graduate that year with her high school diploma and her AA degree. She was model pretty, and incredibly smart. And also apparently dating a linebacker on the local high school’s football team. Darcy only knew that last bit because Jane had invited her to attend the game on Friday night, to which Darcy had hesitantly responded yes. She wasn’t the biggest sports fan, but it seemed like a good opportunity to hang out with Jane, and honestly, Darcy could definitely use a friend.

When Darcy got home she was thankful that she only had one more day of class that week. For some reason the fall semester had started on a Thursday. She was very tired after her first day of college, but at the same time, excited to go back the next day. It was going to take some getting used to, having different classes everyday, but Darcy though she would like it. That night as she skimmed through her readings for the next day’s class she rubbed the small bruise that was forming on her back. Apparently something in her backpack had jabbed into her when she fell. Oh well. She was actually excited for class the next day. It was a political science course, and Darcy was very eager to see what it would be like. She had heard great things about the instructor, and was impatient to see if the rumors were true. 


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy had stopped for coffee the next morning before class. She was really dragging. She figured it had more to do with having to get up before noon two days in a row than anything else. Darcy was not a morning person, and suddenly having to be up and ready every morning for class was always a hard adjustment for her.

She walked into the classroom and made her way towards the back row as usual. She pulled out her binder and notebook, and then sat sipping on her caramel macchiato, waiting for class to start. This classroom had tables and chairs, two chairs per table. She recognized a few students from yesterday, among them the two girls who had made fun of her clothes. God, what was their deal? Who dressed up that much to go to class? The professor came in a few minutes before class started and began to unpack papers from a briefcase. Professor Archer was a short man, with light brown hair and a thick pair of glasses. He was attractive, Darcy supposed, but not so much that it would be distracting. He began to hand out the syllabus, and quickly go over it. Unlike her history teacher, Professor Archer obviously knew how to control his class. Any redundant questions were immediately shot down with a snarky comment and a sarcastic smile. Darcy could already tell she was going to enjoy this class.

Professor Archer was almost finished going through the syllabus when a tall, dark-haired man strode into the classroom. He was pale, and had the most entrancing eyes Darcy had ever seen.

“Apologies, Professor.”

“Loki.”

The guy, Loki, smirked at the instructor and made is way to the back of the room.

Darcy took him in, holy shit he was attractive. For the first time in her life Darcy’s heart skipped a beat because of a guy. In real life. Not some actor online. Or a fictional character. This was the first time in her life that a guy had actually made Darcy stop and stare.

“Hello again.” Loki said quietly as he took the seat next to Darcy.

‘Again?’ What the heck was he talking about… Oh. Loki was apparently the guy who had nearly ran her over yesterday. Of course. “Hey.” Darcy said quietly, as Mr. Archer had begun going over their first assignment.

“I’m Loki.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She answered quietly.

Darcy looked down at the assignment on the table in front of her. She snorted as she read through it. They were supposed to pretend to be scientists from a Cardassian Scientific Exploration to Earth, determining what they could about their society by looking at a penny. Professor Archer was a Trekkie! Darcy let out a soft giggle. She glanced over at Loki only to find him giving her that smirk, and staring at her from the corner of his eye. It was obvious from the look on his face that he recognized the reference. Darcy quickly glanced around the room only to find that the majority of the class was staring at the assignment with blank or questioning looks… did no one watch Star Trek anymore? What was the world coming to, not even able to recognize a Star Trek reference?

The rest of the class went really well. Professor Archer was really a great instructor. He encouraged intelligent questions, and when the class began to discuss the results of their first assignment, he took the lead and steered the class to an interesting point. Darcy was pleasantly surprised to find herself genuinely enjoying his class. Although Professor Archer was competent enough not to be on the receiving end of Darcy’s traditional snarky commentary, several of her classmates still evoked that response. She was pleasantly surprised when Loki leaned over to hear her better, only to have to choke back a laugh. She was even more surprised when Loki began to make snarky comments of his own, whispering them quietly, just for her to hear.

Professor Archer walked into it though, when he answered one question “make it so.”

Barely holding in her laughter, Darcy choked out “Thanks, Captain,” and with that she finally succeeded in getting Loki to laugh out loud. She smiled widely. 


	3. Chapter 3

After her classes were over, Darcy headed home to fit in a bit of homework before getting ready for the football game. It was mid September, which meant that by the time the game got going, it would probably be a bit too chilly for shorts. Darcy quickly donned a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a pair of boots. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, before she forced herself to turn away. Most people thought that Darcy should be thankful for her curves, but more often than not, she couldn’t find clothes that fit properly. Today’s stores just didn’t cater to girls built like her, and she had to resort to buying clothes second hand the majority of the time.

Jane picked Darcy up at her house at 6:55, a half an hour late. Darcy didn’t mind, as football wasn’t really her forte anyways. She was mostly going because it was a way to bond with Jane, and Lord knows that she could use a friend at school. Jane drove like a maniac, and they got to the field only a few minutes into the first quarter.

Jane and Darcy quickly paid, and made their way to the stands. Jane seemed to know a lot of people, and by the time they finally made their way to the seats it was almost half time.

“You want something to eat?” Darcy asked Jane.

“Mmm, maybe just some hot chocolate?”

Darcy nodded and slowly made her way down the bleachers, taking her time so that she didn’t face plant.

Darcy waited in line at the concession stand, debating the merits of nachos versus a hotdog when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun quickly, only to find the smirking face of Loki.

“Hello again.”

“Hi.”

“You didn’t strike me as a sports fan.” Loki said after a moment.

“You don’t exactly give off that vibe either.” Darcy quickly replied.

A darkness seemed to cloud over Loki’s gaze for a moment, before it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

“Next!” The lady at the counter called out. Darcy turned and stepped forward, quickly ordering two hot chocolates. After a moment the lady handed them to her, and Darcy turned to go.

“No, I prefer other activities.” Loki’s voice sounded from beside her. Darcy jumped slightly. Loki took one of the hot chocolates out of her hand, and then looped her arm through his. Darcy tried to keep her voice steady as she asked, “Like what?”

“Oh, all sorts of things really.” Loki answered vaguely, before he took a sip from the cup. “Hey!” Darcy exclaimed. “That was for Jane!”

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll mind. And if she does, I’ll buy her another.”

Darcy nodded, mollified by his response.

After a moment, Darcy realized they weren’t headed back for the stands, but were instead headed for the high school. “Uh, where do you think you are you taking me?”

Loki smiled down at her. “Don’t you trust me?”

Darcy squinted at him for a moment, seemingly to measure something, “Not even remotely.”

Loki let out a laugh at that, and pulled her along. “Faith, Miss Lewis, have faith.”

They were right next to the school building now, and after they went around a corner, they could no longer see the football field. They seemed to be making their way to the far side of the school. Darcy knew that there was no way she should be trusting Loki, a strange boy she had just met, and she knew she should be getting back to Jane, (not that she would miss her) but it wasn’t often that she got along so well with someone. She had never really clicked with someone the way she had with Loki. She was startled out of her musings when Loki suddenly stopped.

There was a ladder, which appeared to access the roof in front of them. Loki took her half finished hot chocolate from her hand, and gestured towards the ladder. “Ladies first.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Darcy said as she took both cups from Loki’s hands. “How about you show me that this thing is stable, and I am not going to fall to my death first.”

“Your lack of faith wounds me, Miss Lewis.”

“Better than actually wounding me, Oh God of Hot Chocolate Thievery.”

As Loki began to ascend he said, “That’s a terrible thing to be the patron of. How about God of Thievery, in general?”

Darcy set the cups down after a long moment of letting herself stare at Loki’s ass. God, he had a really nice butt. She quickly climbed up the ladder after him.

Loki took her hand, and helped her off the ladder, until she was fully stable on the rooftop. He pulled her forward, towards the center of the building, and suddenly threw himself to the ground, laying on his back. After a moment Darcy plopped down beside him.

Now she could see why he had brought her up here. The sky was filled with stars, blinking bright against the inky blackness of the night. The school was far enough away from town that there was barely any other light. The sky was dark, yet filled with so much light. Darcy felt Loki twine his fingers between hers. His shoulder brushed against hers, warm in the cold night air.

“God of Magic.” Darcy softly decided.

“Thievery, and Magic. Now we’re getting somewhere.” Loki said.

Darcy turned towards him, and was surprised by how close his face was. Her eyes seemed to get caught by Loki’s, and she felt like she couldn’t move. He moved forward marginally, and then, his lips were on hers, warm, and feeling so so right. The angle was awkward though, and Loki shifted so that he was closer, lying on his side. She moved her hand to Loki’s back, and she could feel the strong muscle of it through his shirt. He nipped at her bottom lip, and she gasped in response. He seemed to take that as assent, and then his tongue was in her mouth. Darcy wasn’t an experienced kisser, but she could tell that Loki had some skill. Because this was so so hot, but… But what? She couldn’t seem to remember as Loki’s hands skimmed her waist.

Oh right.

She was not getting busted for being on a rooftop, let alone making out on one because the two of them weren’t paying attention. She must have stilled, because she felt Loki pull back slowly, and she when she opened her eyes, (when had she closed them?) Loki was smiling down at her. “All right?”

“Mm-hmm.” Darcy answered, returning his smile.

Loki rolled back to rest on his back, but this time he pulled her so that her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her.

“So, God of Thievery, Magic, and Kissing?” Loki asked.

Darcy responded by lightly pinching his side. Loki jumped slightly.

“Damn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!


End file.
